


It Wasn't Anything Humiliating

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb woke up with a throbbing pain in his head and an unimaginable backache. He tried to remember what had happened (and how he ended up with fucking glitter all over his head), but his memory stubbornly refused to cooperate. With a great effort he turned his head, catching with the corner of his eye the glimpse of the mass of black hair. Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Anything Humiliating

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: Doing something ridiculous

Seb woke up with a throbbing pain in his head and an unimaginable backache. He tried to remember what had happened (and how he ended up with fucking glitter all over his head), but his memory stubbornly refused to cooperate. With a great effort he turned his head, catching with the corner of his eye the glimpse of the mass of black hair. Jim. The sudden realization of his friend’s presence made his memory finally kick in - they were celebrating Jim’s eighteenth birthday in a club last evening.

Slowly, he got up, succeeding only after the third attempt, and, ignoring the speed with which the world spinned around him, Seb wobbled out of the room and straight to the kitchen. He was chewing on a plain toast, when Matt and Wayne, both fresh as daisies, stormed into the kitchen.

‘Sebastian, it’s good to see you back among the living, mate!’ Matt’s loud laugh made Seb wince, ‘Oh, sorry. Still suffering from post-party trauma, aren’t we?’

Sebastian nodded and returned to his toast.

‘Speaking about post-party trauma… How’s your back, Sebastian?’ Wayne asked, pouring himself some coffee. Seb looked at him, confused.

‘Oh, look at him,’ Matt cooed, ‘He doesn’t remember a thing!’

‘Do you think we should remind him about his magnificent performance?’

They both grinned at the expression of pure confusion on the blond’s face.

‘Dude, you got so smashed yesterday, you started dancing on the table… I’m not joking!’ Wayne explained, ‘But you know how it is with drunk people and tables. They don’t exactly work together that well.’

‘You flipped over and landed on your back,’ Matt stated matter-of-factly.

‘Precisely,’ Wayne nodded.

Seb looked at them in disbelief.

‘But it’s not the end...’ Wayne started, but Matt butted in:

‘Jim did quite a show himself… No, it wasn’t anything humiliating,’ he added, seeing the expression on Sebastian’s face, ‘He just sang his Irish songs.’

‘A bit out of tune,’ Wayne commented, ‘but people loved it.’

‘We took some pictures,’ Matt stated, handing Seb his camera, ‘Just in case, you know.’

Sebastian looked through the photos - he really DID dance on the table. Jesus Christ, it’s so embarrassing.

‘But then everything went downhill,’ Matt continued. Seb looked at him; was it even possible for things to get worse than THAT?

‘You scared away the girl who tried to hit on James. Seriously, mate, I didn’t expect you to be such a cockblocker.’

‘How’s Jim, by the way? Still sleeping?’

Sebastian nodded. He was going to ask his flatmates not to mention all these ‘spicy’ details to Jim. After all, ignorance is bliss.


End file.
